The present invention relates generally to providing preventive measures for users with cognitive impairment, and more particularly to a method of monitoring a location of a Cognitive Impaired User (CIU) and preventing the CIU to drive a vehicle without entering a destination.
Cognitively impaired users typically exhibit symptoms, such as a decline in memory, orientation, or other cognitive skills, which reduce the user's ability to perform everyday tasks. For example, CIU can suffer from Alzheimer's disease or dementia and can experience symptoms such as navigating off route while using a vehicle.